Eric Cleans Up
Eric Cleans Up is the thirteenth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Not wanting to go to prison for littering again, Eric is forced to do community service where he has to work with Pat the Brat... and curls his lip at Brian the Bully (who got a statue of his own), blaming him for chewing gum in school and throwing the chewed up wad on the ground, starting the chain of events leading to this. Script (We open with Eric walking merrily down the road.) ERIC: What a lovely day it is for me to go for a walk. (But his merriment turned to horror when he sees chewing gum on the ground.) ERIC: (serious) Oh no no no, I am not falling for this crap again - last time I got sent to prison for the same thing only a fizzy drink was thrown on the ground, but this? (he steps on the wad of gum and tries to pull it off the sole of his boot) There's no way I'm getting rid of it! (he ties up the wad many times but finally throws it away) People who litter really bug me! Litterbugs... (Presently, the same wad of gum lands on a constable/policeman's uniform) CONSTABLE: Litter! (sees Eric) Aha! ERIC: Are you sure I threw this gum away? CONSTABLE: Yes you did, and stepped on it too - the last time you littered was when you threw that fizzy drink on the ground, and you went to prison for it. Now you have two choices: either go to prison again or whatever the second option is, but because I am being generous today, I'm giving you a ticket. You disgust me young man - good day! (Constable walks away. And Eric is shocked as he looked at his ticket.) ERIC: GoCity Police Department, Ticket for littering, Penalty: COMMUNITY SERVICE?! (Fades to park where Eric is picking up trash, and he is not enjoying it... so far.) ERIC: Stupid cop... I'm no litter bug! (brightens up) At least there's no more trash for me to pick up... (then is shocked when Andre - the tough, muscular guy with light brown skin, reddish-brown hair, black neckbeard, a round nose, dark blue shirt with white undershirt, darker blue pants with brown belt and grey shoes throws a bottle of coke on the ground.) ANDRE: Good luck with that, nerd. ERIC: (hangs head, dreading what is to come) Can't things get any worse? BRIAN (bully): Of course they can! ERIC: Oh no! It's Brian the Bully, my arch-nemesis from school! BRIAN (bully): Stuck doing community service, eh, nerd? Court ordered? ERIC: Um, actually, I'm, you know, volunteering, and um, picking up trash is a worthy cause. BRIAN: Worthy enough to get a statue built of you - no, they already built one of me, for the same thing. I've done it all week to get this, and plus it's made of gold. ERIC: I'll do the same in a day! BRIAN: Then good luck with that, nerd. (throws piece of paper on the ground) (Then some kid with a white beard, green shirt, light blue pants and white shoes named Kevin... I mean Pat comes by and is surprised.) PAT: Hey! That's my homework! I'll pick it up. (picks paper up and keeps it.) Any more rubbish to pick up? I'll help you if you get tired. ERIC: That's nice kid, but I'm fine - I'll do it myself. PAT: But what if more rubbish piles up? ERIC: There's none left for now - guess I'll just come back for more tomorrow. PAT: Later in the day I mean - please let me help. ERIC: No thanks. PAT: Please? ERIC: (getting annoyed) No. PAT: Pretty please with a cherry on top? ERIC: (annoyed, gives in) All right then, fine! I'll do it even if I'm forced to work with you! PAT: Yay yay yay! Come on we have lots of rubbish to clean up! ERIC: (sad) This is gonna suck more than getting bullied by Brian at school. (A week later...) PAT: Well Eric we've had our fun but I've got to do my homework. I'll see you again someday. ERIC: (happy) Bye Pat, and thanks for your help. (in thought) For a brat he sure is nice and helpful, even though he gets into trouble a lot of times. Maybe commuity service doesn't suck after all. CONSTABLE: Well Eric, since I've heard you worked very hard all week, even harder than anyone else, I think I owe you an apology. ERIC: That's OK. CONSTABLE: All is forgiven. And by the way, as a reward for cleaning up the park for a whole week, you get a statue to yourself. ERIC: Thank you Constable, but what happened to Brian's statue? CONSTABLE: Oh... we sold it for scrap. I bet Brian will be sorry to see it gone. (Cut to Brian the Bully's house) BRIAN (bully): (crying) My statue is gone! Curse you Eric! It's not fair that he works harder than I do! (Brian's dad - Simon - appears out of nowhere) BRIAN'S DAD: (angry) You deserve it, and now I've just heard that you're getting community service, because you're grounded! That'll teach you for getting Eric arrested that one time! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 14, when Eric gets suspended from school for hurting a boy in the eyes with a basketball.) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes